


【玹容】燃烧你的卡路里！Burning! Calories!

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: 肥仔变型男可爱萱 X 炸毛被吃干抹净勇-"呜呜呜.....泰容哥我真的不行了.....我真的跑不动了啊.....“郑在玹在跑步机上上气不接下气可怜巴巴地扁着嘴，腰上肥肉随着动作一颠一颠的，白皙的脸涨得通红，身上的运动服湿淋淋地贴着。





	【玹容】燃烧你的卡路里！Burning! Calories!

"呜呜呜.....泰容哥我真的不行了.....我真的跑不动了啊.....“

郑在玹在跑步机上上气不接下气可怜巴巴地扁着嘴，腰上肥肉随着动作一颠一颠的，白皙的脸涨得通红，身上的运动服湿淋淋地贴着。

“不行！还有1公里！跑完才可以休息！”

漂亮的黑色眼睛瞪得大大的，李泰容狠狠皱着眉头，双手抱胸毫不留情反驳了男孩的请求。

“那、那等会儿可不可以不要做别的了......”

“跑步三公里只是热身，今天的计划安排是四组杠铃卧推，六组自由杠铃深蹲，四组俯身划船，四组斜卧上下卷腹，还有四组站姿侧平举。加油！你可以的！燃烧起来，相信自己！”

“呜呜呜我不可以.....泰容哥.....呼哧呼哧.....泰容哥.....呜呜呜泰容哥我好累啊......”

琥珀色瞳仁染上一层水雾，看着就要掉下泪来，下巴的肉跟着一颤一颤。

“少来这一套！没得商量！跑不完不许下来！”

李泰容深邃的眉眼里一片冷酷，他说完就没再搭理求饶的郑在玹，趴在地上开始做俯卧撑，汗水一滴滴从线条锋利的下颚滑落滴到地上。

\-----

粉粉的脸鼓着，郑在玹扁着嘴惨兮兮地看看对面李泰容碗里的炸鸡块奶油意面，再看看自己面前的鸡胸肉紫薯蔬菜沙拉，鼻头一皱眼里又湿了：“泰容哥.......在玹也想吃炸鸡.........”

李泰容咬了一口鸡块，毫不留情抓过郑在玹的手插了半块水煮蛋白送进对方嘴里：“这可是我特意为你做的‘爱心餐’～～怎么，不喜欢嫌弃不好吃吗？” 黑眸威胁地瞥向男孩。

郑在玹委屈地嚼着嘴里毫无味道的蛋白：“喜、喜欢......泰容哥做的东西我都喜欢...........呜呜呜为什么哥是健身教练还可以吃这些！”

李泰容一翻白眼：“你还好意思提！我身为一个健身教练男朋友却是个大胖子，花了半年都不能撼动你的肥肉分毫，这简直是对我职业与专业度的无情羞辱！耻辱啊耻辱！！”

郑在玹一扁嘴，肉鼓鼓的脸委屈地皱成一团，倒是开始乖乖往嘴里送着碗里的藜麦和羽衣甘蓝来：“人家、人家又不是故意的........”

看着郑在玹可怜巴巴的样子，李泰容心情更差了，他发现自己又该死地心软了。

每次都是这样！李泰容内心在咆哮，每次刚把为他精心制定的减肥瘦身计划提上日程，郑在玹稍微一撒娇，自己就会不可抑制地心软导致功亏一篑！

这头猪真是该死地会撒娇！  
但自己为什么该死地毫无抵抗力啊！

不行，这次绝对不可以半途而废！  
李泰容严肃地看向郑在玹：“你身上的肥肉已经对我们的感情造成了极其恶劣的影响！成为我们进行日常友好交流的实质阻碍，再这样下去，我们的关系可能会因此急剧下滑，后果不堪设想！”

圆圆脸上的琥珀色双眸一呆，郑在玹睁大眼睛，两行泪刷地就流了下来：“你、你要和我分手？....呜呜呜我不要......我不吃了不吃了再也不吃了.......我现在就回跑步机呜呜呜.....” 

看着郑在玹哭哭啼啼地抹着泪放下碗就要拉开椅子走人，李泰容的心突然难受地揪成一团，他掩饰地摸了摸鼻子急忙道：“谁说要和你分手了！”

“诶？” 泪水立刻止住，郑在玹两眼一亮。

“昨天....昨天晚上.....” 李泰容的脸突然腾地一下红了，“昨晚你肚子上的肉都挡住、挡住你进来了.......哎呀你昨晚都快压死我了！！” 美丽的黑色大眼睛瞪着男孩，耳尖到脖子全部红透了，活像只炸毛的猫。

郑在玹看着炸毛的李泰容，突然心情好了起来，他撇了撇嘴，叉着碗里的紫薯，小声道：“明明是哥哥自己犯懒不想在上面........哎呀疼！疼！疼----呜呜呜我错了泰容哥......别捏了呜呜呜......”

郑在玹的皮肤很好，光滑绵软有弹性，看着在自己手中搓圆揉扁的粉嫩面团，李泰容满意地笑了。

郑在玹本来还喊着疼，看到李泰容的笑脸一呆，渐渐停止了挣扎。  
泰容哥笑起来真好看，哎呀算了能让泰容哥开心的话，就委屈我的脸一会儿好啦，反正天天被捏它肯定已经习惯了！

等到李泰容终于玩够了松开手，郑在玹的脸上已被掐得红通通地布满指印，因为皮肤白称得更加明显。  
李泰容看着不好意思起来，也有点心疼：“疼、疼吗？我、我去找点冰给你敷敷？”

红润润的嘴嘟了起来，郑在玹拉住李泰容，闭上眼睛半仰着头，模糊不清地说：“哥亲亲就不疼了~”

李泰容的心顿时软成了一滩水，轻念了句“这只猪”，紧接着黑眸里染满甜蜜的笑意，低头凑前亲了上去。

\-----

（半年前JY Mall的游戏厅内）

李泰容烦躁地抓着头发站在娃娃机前，“又没抓到”，他撅起嘴轻声嘟囔，泄气地翻开自己的钱包。已经投了10次硬币了，总共50块钱就这么打水漂了。机械爪不是抓了又松开，就是完美从娃娃身侧滑过。

“我来帮哥哥抓吧。”

李泰容转过身，一个白白胖胖的男生背着书包站着，比他高了半个头，胖乎乎的脸因为清秀的五官显得可爱得很。  
“我小时候经常帮表妹抓这个的~” 男孩又补了一句，清澈的眸子亮晶晶的。

“挪--~ ” 男孩笑眯眯的，粉扑扑的脸上嵌着深深的酒窝。

李泰容看着递到眼前的粉色猪仔睁大了眼：“你、你是怎么做到的！教教我！”

“哥注意中心位置，不要竖直夹取......”

“还是不行！” 李泰容懊丧地一捶玻璃，转头委屈地看向男孩，“为什么你可以我就是不行！”

男孩挠挠头像是也不知道该怎么办，最后说：“我也不知道.......那、那以后哥想抓娃娃的话，我帮哥抓好了.....”  
“真的？！” 黑曜石一下子兴奋地睁大了。  
男孩像是吓了一跳，愣愣地点了点头。

“你、你都吃这么多吗？”  
李泰容啃着嘴里的香芋派，震惊地看着眼前嘴里塞得鼓鼓的男孩。这已经是男孩吃的第四个汉堡了，还不算10个鸡块，两包薯条和一个圆筒冰激凌。男孩吃饭让人看起来很有食欲，李泰容今天也不由比平常多吃了一倍的量。

男孩闻言抬起头，眼睛笑得弯弯的，显得整个人憨憨的很是可爱：“最近我又胖了，妈妈不让我多吃，如果在家每餐只给我一碗饭，我只好偷偷在外面多吃点。”  
“你、你这样吃，对身体很不好的！”  
“我知道啊，” 男孩撅起嘴，脸皱成一团，“但人家就是想吃嘛.....世界上好吃的东西为什么那么多呢......不吃东西太难受了。”

“你叫什么名字？”  
“郑在玹，哥哥可以喊我在玹~哥呢？”  
“嗯...李泰容。”

“泰容哥这么瘦看起来一点也不像健身教练嘛！”  
李泰容默默卷起袖子秀出自己练得很好的肱二头肌肱三头肌。  
“也没有很壮啊....” 郑在玹小声道，“啊！”，郑在玹捂住被敲了一下的头，眼里可怜兮兮地泛起泪光。

“为什么哥是健身教练还会吃这种东西？”  
郑在玹戳戳李泰容手里的香芋派。  
“健身教练也是人啊，而且我喜欢吃甜的东西嘛。”

“泰容哥吃的也太少了.....”  
“是你吃的太多了！我今天已经吃很多了，吃太撑腰会不舒服。”  
“哥哥的腰怎么了？”  
“年轻时跳舞伤了....之后反正也没再跳了....”  
“泰容哥不要太难过了，我做旋转飞机给你看～！”  
李泰容看着手放到头顶站起来转圈圈的男孩噗嗤一下笑出了声：“好了啦我才没有难过，都过去多久了，快坐下！” 幸好他们坐在角落身边没人。

\-----

“怎么突然想请我看电影啊！”  
郑在玹笑着拉起李泰容的手，“之前去游乐场和水族馆都是泰容哥请的客啊！我今天发奖学金了，换我请哥了~”

“啊对了在玹尼我买了JY Mall一层那家面包店的小糕点，你要不要尝尝？”  
“不用啦，哥自己吃就好了~我吃过饭了~”

因为哥的口味真是太独特了。郑在玹心里吐吐舌头，他忘不了第一次尝李泰容最喜欢吃的面包时甜得齁到腻嗓的感觉。

“你是我晚上就寝前最想聊天的人。”  
“我爱你。”  
屏幕上男女主角正热烈地勾着脖子缠绵接吻。

坐着的两个人脸上都有点烧，李泰容一转头，闪着光的墨黑大海就直直撞进了波光粼粼的琥珀色同伴，盈盈波光中倒映着对方泛红的脸。

不知是谁先靠近了谁，黑暗中两片唇颤抖地碰到了一起。

\-----

手机嘟嘟震着，屏幕上显示“小香猪”三个字，李泰容滑开：“你在哪啊，我在校门口没看见你啊！”

放学期间人流量很大，好多女生看到李泰容都露出了惊艳的表情，走过后还拉着身边的姐妹窃窃私语。  
“那人谁啊？”  
"是我们学校的吗？”  
“好帅啊！”  
“啊好像是郑在玹学长的朋友！看到好几次了！”  
“话说郑学长瘦下来的样子好帅啊....之前完全看不出来这么帅....”  
“人家胖胖的时候也挺可爱的啊！”  
“那不一样啦，你看到今天篮球赛他打球的样子了吗？简直像偶像剧男主诶！”  
“他的朋友也好帅啊.....为什么帅哥这么多我还没有男朋友！”  
“是你眼光太高了啦！我们几个去吃后门的炒年糕吧~”  
“好啊好啊~”

“泰容哥！”  
郑在玹出现在校门口笑着向他挥手，身上白色的校服汗湿了紧紧贴着身体，隐约勾勒出胸肌和腹肌的形状。线条清晰的脸端正英俊，傍晚金红的日光洒到他身上，李泰容有一瞬间恍惚，几个女生捂着嘴羞涩笑着不断看过来。

“呐~”  
李泰容看着递到眼前的冰激凌发愣，郑在玹笑着帮他撕开：“篮球赛学校送的，我们班拿了第一名~”

李泰容咬了一口，就看到郑在玹可怜兮兮地握着另一根扁着嘴看他：“泰容哥.....我今天运动量很大了......就吃一根好不好？”

李泰容噗嗤一声笑了出来：“吃吧吃吧！~吃三根都可以！”  
琥珀色双眸瞬间像狗狗看见骨头一样亮了起来：“真的？！”

两人咬着冰激凌走着，微风拂过身上带来些许凉意。  
李泰容一转头，看见被湿透的校服勾勒出来的腹肌有些酸溜溜的，因为体质问题，郑在玹的肌肉形状出来的很快线条也比他的明显多了。

“泰容哥，你一直看着我肚子干嘛？”  
李泰容一撇嘴：“你以后打球就不要穿白色的衣服了。”  
“怎么了呀？”  
“我不高兴被别人看到！”  
李泰容一撇头不看他，紧接着整个人落入了温暖的怀里。

“你干嘛！大街上呢！”  
李泰容惊慌地拍着他的手四处紧张地看着，还好这条小路现在只有风吹过树叶的“沙沙”声。

郑在玹从后面圈住他，脸埋在李泰容肩窝，轻轻地一下下啄着：“我今天打了第一名哦~泰容哥有没有什么奖励呀！~”

“你、你要什么？” 李泰容隐隐有不好的预感。

大白桃瞬间变成了熟透的粉蜜桃，可惜李泰容看不到。  
郑在玹支支吾吾地说：“就、就......上次看到的那个姿势...........哎呀痛痛痛！”

郑在玹委屈地摸着被用力掐了一下的左脸，李泰容发现郑在玹就算瘦下来脸捏着手感也很不错，满意地勾起嘴角。

\-----

（数月前）

“我、我真的好累啊......泰容哥....呜呜呜.....不行了.....”

“不可以！你的健身计划这次必须严格执行！”

“呜呜呜为什么嘛.....难道我胖胖的哥就不喜欢我了吗.....”

李泰容叹了一口气：“当然不是....”，突然灵光一闪，他想到了让郑在玹减肥的动力了。

“呼哧......这是什么？”  
郑在玹喘着气，盯着眼前手机里的图片睁大了眼，脸红扑扑的不知道是因为运动还是别的什么。

李泰容感觉自己的脸也跟着烧了起来，他轻声说：“你看，我们现在只能做这几个姿势......这几十个因为你的身材现在都做不了！等到你瘦下来，我们就、就可以.....”

“很舒服吗？”  
琥珀色眸子亮了起来。

“我、我怎么知道.....所以才要试、试一试.....”  
李泰容脸红红地眼睛四处乱瞄着。

“诶----今天计划完成了可以去吃饭了！”

“我再跑三公里再去吃！”  
郑在玹眼里出现了一簇小火苗，正熊熊燃烧着。

\------

“算了.....你、你还是胖一点吧.......”  
李泰容脱力地揉着腰躺在郑在玹怀里抱怨着，郑在玹现在突飞猛进的体力和力道让他有点承受不住了。

胖了不高兴瘦了也不高兴。  
一会儿要我胖一会儿要我瘦。  
泰容哥真难搞啊。

郑在玹委屈地嘟起嘴吻上了怀中人的额头。

End


End file.
